Funding is requested to obtain a Bruker Biospin TXO CryoProbe optimized for carbon-13 detection. The CryoProbe will be installed on an existing Bruker Biospin 800 MHz NMR spectrometer. The requested CryoProbe is essential to the over-riding purpose of the New York Structural Biology Center (NYSBC), a consortium of nine research institutions in New York State, to support the particular aims of the NIH-funded research of the major and minor users of the spectrometer. Research conducted on the 800 MHz instrument ranges from fundamental studies of structure/function of biomolecules, to elucidation of mechanisms of pathogenesis, to discovery of novel lead compounds to pharmaceutical applications. The requested TXO CryoProbe uniquely complements the existing TCI probes (optimized for hydrogen-1 detection) and will dramatically enhance the capacity of the 800 MHz NMR spectrometer to conduct this research.